Ray Carter (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Berzerker | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , ( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly The Alley | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 189 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former leader of the Tunnelers | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Louise Simonson; Walter Simonson | First = X-Factor Vol 1 11 | Last = X-Force Vol 3 21 | HistoryText = Berzerker was a member and the leader of the Tunnelers, an offshoot group of Morlocks who hated the main group, calling them Drain Dwellers. His love interest was Scaleface. Initially a group of ten, six of the Tunnelers were killed when the Marauders were sent by Mister Sinister to kill the Morlocks. Berzerker, along with fellow Tunnelers Scaleface, Blow-Hard, and Masque, survived the attack, only to later get mistaken for Marauders and almost killed by Beast and Iceman. The battle ended when the Tunnelers figured out that the X-Factor members were not their enemies. Joining X-Factor at their base, the Tunnelers found out about their hosts' mock mutant hunter aliases, the X-Terminators. The Tunnelers eventually left hoping to find a new home in New Jersey. They ran into a human street gang called the Savage Wolf Gang who tried to rob them. The Tunnelers fought back, ending in the deaths of Blowhard and two of the three gang members. This led to a confrontation with the police, where Scaleface was shot dead. Cyclops and Marvel Girl arrived to save the remaining two Tunnelers, but it was too late: Berzerker was enraged by the loss of Scaleface and vowed revenge on all humanity. Before Cyclops could reason with him Berzerker let out a giant energy attack at him, blaming X-Factor for the Tunnelers' destruction. Cyclops fired back, overpowering Berzerker's initial shot. The optic blast from Cyclops knocked Berzerker into a river, electrocuting himself with his own powers. Masque was the only Tunneler that survived. Berzerker was revived through the Techno-Organic Virus implanted by Eli Bard along with many others and sent to attack the X-Men on Utopia by Selene alongside Scaleface, targeting especially Cyclops. What became of Berzerker after Selene absorbed the life force of everyone that was revived by the TO virus is unknown. | Powers = Electrokinesis: Berzerker's mutant powers allowed him to generate and control pulsing bolts of electrical energy. He did this by absorbing and manipulating the energies of the entire electromagnetic spectrum. He could also fly and tap into, absorb, observe, or listen to television or radio broadcasts, phone transmissions, & digital signals. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Berzerker (comics) | Links = * Berzerker on the Marvel Universe Character Bio Wiki }} Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)